Promise me Forever
by Lady takahashiblu
Summary: "Your daughter." Two words never held so much power over CEO Sesshoumaru Takakhashi. He wouldn't have believed them, but the child in the photo he starred at resembled someone he'd never forget:Kagome Mikage, the woman who'd stolen his heart eight years before. The two had fallen crazy in love, but their runway marriage had unraveled as quickly as it had started. Seeing Kags after
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I'm not Rumiko Takahashi shocking right?

I changed quite a few things around, just to fit my story.

So, the setting at first ( for Sesshoumaru) is in Tazo, China. And for Kags, resides in Mikage Mount., Japan.

Sesshoumaru's bother ISN'T INUYASHA THIS Kenji, my own cool character.

**Bold: Sesshoumaru's inner demon**

8888888888

Sesshoumaru Takahashi ripped open the pale yellow envelope that had arrived in the morning mail. A photograph fluttered on the polished mahogany desktop. No letter, just a photograph of a petite girl dancing in the shade of the sprawling live flipped it over. Two words was scrawled on the back- two words that shocked him to the core.

'_your daughter'_

For a moment he couldn't react at all. He shot a glance towards the office doorway, where his younger brother was trying to talk his way past Sesshomaru's assistant. Turning his back on them, Sesshomaru's studied the envelope. Mikage Mount. The envelop had an address that stated: Mikage Mount., Japan. Something deep inside him began to crack painfully open. The child's face was partly shadowed by the tree, but that didn't really matter, He saw the resemblance anyway-the softy shaped face, the figure. Kagome.

The girl was Kagome's child alright. But his? How can that be? He'd known. She'd told him, would't she?

The voices behind him faded into the dull mummer of her laughter. Her vows of unwavering commitment and love.

A slim figure came towards him, sparkling aqua eyes twinkling, raven hair rippling over her shoulders… His jaw clenched . No. He'd closed off that part of himself a long time ago, sealing it securely. He wouldn't let it break open now or ever.

The truth was, he wasn't sure what Kagome would say nor had been-what?-eight years? He started at the kid looked about-

'**pup**'

_what?_

_**'thats our pup'**_

so?

**'..dumb bastard' **

He spun around, the movement startling both his brother and his assistant from their quite bickering. Kenji tok advantage of the moment to move past Kagaura Kiyomata's bulk. He looked from the photo in his hand, gaze curious. "Is something wrong?" "Nothing". He slide the photo into his pocket.

"In that case…"

"Not now." He already knew what Kenji wanted to talk about. was always money with as it was with Mother and the array of step and half siblings i-and relatives she'd thrusted into his life. The whole family saw hims as an in exhaustible account to fund their expensive taste.

_'You can't count on anyone but __yourself". _His father's words echoed in his mind."_They all want something."_

"But Sesshoumaru-san!," Kenji began.

He silenced his brother with a look, then glanced at Kagura. He could at least trust Kagura to do what he was told without asking questions that he had no intension of answering. "Have a jet ready in 2 hours. I'm flying to Japan."

"Japan?", Kenji's voice suggested it may as well be the moon. " What about the Dancy situation? I thought you were too into the negotiation to thank about anything else." He spared a thought for the multi-trilloin dollar deal he'd been chasing for the past month. "I'll be a phone call or a fax away. Kagura will keep me posted on anything i need to know."

"Whatever. Its your call _Onii-san" Kenji lightly taunted while leaning on against Kagura._

_Kagura's feminine looking face was impassive as always. Kagura was unemotional as Sesshoumaru, which was probably why they worked so well together._

_ Sesshoumaru crossed the room quickly, pausing to pull his smooth white coat from the mahogany coatrack. It had been a chilly, raw March in Tazo, China. Though Mikage Mountain would be something else. Again the image shimmered into his mind like a mirage. .A __laughing pale face. His wife. _

_They all want something_.What did Kagome want?

He shoved the through the away and strode to the door. He'd deal with this, just as he'd dealt with any project that went wrong. Then he'd bury the memory of his first love so deeply that it would never intrude again.


	2. Chapter 2

Promise me Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the plot.

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters...So _please_ don't sue me..._Unless _I stole your candy (preferably sourpatches) the don't sue me.

_**Grins mischievously and rubs hands*** **_

AN: _ I just want to say something __really__IMPORTANT ...Hiiiii! (lol) No, seriously i just want to thank y'all (I adore country accents) for liking/reviewing/following/favoriting my story. And another thing, I want to apologize for my __FOREVER-NESS__ to post. (__**Bows)**__ Gomen Nasai ( So sorry, Forgive me, yata..yata)Really i honestly couldn't figure out __ how__ to post another chappie for you guys. I'm so stupid..:P_

_And now, without further ado, I present to you...Promise me Forever Chapter 2!_

_**Blows kisses to my totally awesomesauce fans****_

_Cheers! _

Kagome's Pov

The bell on the registration desk jingled impatiently. Kagome Mikage dusted from her hands as she hurried from the shrine/inn's kitchen towards the front hallway. The Mikage shrine inn wasn't expecting any new guests today and the rest of the family took advantage of that fact to scatter in various directions.

She'd thought she'd have at least an hour interrupted to bake ginger cookies, before Asumi got home from school. It looked as if she'd been wrong. She shoved through the swinging door to the wide hallway that housed the shrine inns registration desk, along with whatever clutter of slippers and fishing poles her brothers left on the floors.

"Mikage's shrine and Inn. How may I help you?" the tall stranger turned slowly. Afternoon sunlight through the front window lit broad shoulders silverfish hair and expensive suit that was WAY too formal for the shrine inn. Then he faced her and her heart stopped entirely.

Sesshomaru Takahashi, the man who had broken an eighteen year olds heart. The man she never expected to see again when their marriage had dissolved. The man who never knew he'd fathered a daughter.

"Kagome. It's been a _very_ long time."

His voice was soothing as she remembered. Confident. He didn't sound surprised to see her here.

"Sesshomaru." Pain ripped through the numbness of shock when she said his name. She hadn't said it aloud in years._ "How could one name have so much power to hurt?'_

He arched an eyebrow, sending another pang of pain to her heart. _"His eyes express nothing at all."_ He made no move to close the gap and attempt to shake hands, thank goodness!

He seemed to move farther away from her, though he really didn't move at all. Maybe it was the effect of his chilling gaze of his amber eyes glaring at her. Kagome squared her petite shoulders.

"What brings you to the Mikage Mountain?" She basically spat the words out.

When had he'd become such a sarcastic bastard? She glared at him coldly.

"Not a pleasure trip." He said crisply.

Of course it wouldn't. Sesshomaru probably vacationed in the south of France, for Kami sake! He certainly wouldn't come hereafter what happened between them. Maybe it didn't matter to him. After all, he had _eight years _to forget his useful indiscretion. While she had been looking at a reminder everyday in Asumi-!

"_Asumi!"_

She sent a frantic, fearful glance at the clock. Her pup would be walking in the door from school any minute now. As soon as she heard his name she'd know who Sesshomaru was.

But Sesshomaru didn't know Asumi existed, and she _had_ to keep it that way.

"You're here on business, then." She moved behind the desk, putting sacred oak between them. It was a pitiful barrier, but it was all she could do- for now.

'You might say that. I'll be here a night or two, so book me a room." He leaned against the desk as if to say: "Do you really think this piece of wood can hold me?'

He couldn't stay here.

"Hell- I mean- No. We're all booked up anyway…" Kagome flipped through the agenda book to emphasize her point. His traditional arch eyebrows arched yet again.

"This early in season? And that says 'April' Mikage. **(Blushed) ** you cannot fool this Sesshomaru so easily _Mikage". _ '_Where was the dude that promised her forever?'_ Her heart throbbed at the thought. He was rich of course. Takahashi's had a_lways_ been rich and successfully. _'And arrogant, and snobby..'_

Once Sesshoumaru had wanted her- timid little kagome Mikage, native and pure. Who hadn't the slightest notation of another world outside her own. But his wanting -_lust rather_- hadn't lasted long. '_just long enough to make a baby he'd never know about'..._

" don't have enough room for you", Kagome said in a coldly polite tone.

Some emotion flickered in his amber eyes, his jaw muscle ticked. "_Leave? _ After you've gone through _so much _to get me here? Mikage, you aren't making any sense.", he growled.

Startled Kagome dropped her agenda book. "Get you here?", she snorted." What on Earth are you growling about?" That was the very _last_ thing she wanted.

Sesshoumaru planted both his claws on the table, leaning forward until he was in Kagome's face. She felt him trying to crush her with his youkai aura. It radiated from him, so _angry _and so _hot _it threatened signed the tiny hairs on her

arms. His lips were a hard, bitter line.

" **Do you take this Sesshoumaru as a fool? This Sesshoumaru's talking about the little **_**surprize package**_** I received from you!"**

Baffled, Kagome stared at him.

"Whaa- I didn't send you anything!", she protested while rubbing he tingling arms.

With a swift movement, he took something from it pocket and tossed it on the desk between them. Curious, Kagome picked it up.

_'Asumi'. _Her fingers felt frozen solid. Her stomach twisted, making her feel as though she'd been punched in the gut. Sesshoumaru had a picture of Asumi. No. She suddenly felt lethargic. With a quick ,and angry movement he turned it over it her hand. "Don't forget the inscription."

_Your daughter_

Suddenly Kagome was thrusted into reality again. The realization ing of having kept her -_their- _ daughter a secret from him, only to have him blow it up in her face by those words snapped her into action.

"Where'd you get this?"

"**Wench don't play fool with me. **_**You**_** sent this to me!"**

"No the hell I didn't Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshomaru took a deep breath, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Who else? I'm warning you _**Mikage- **_he spat her name out like bile-_**you'd better be able to prove that **__**bastard child**__** is **__**mine**_."

When he opened his eyes they were tinted red.

'_How __dare __he imply she'd had someone else's child?!'_

_8888888888_

_End Note: A few things are needed to say here. _

_**One: **__ Someone mentioned I needed a beta. After reading my own story, I concur. Thank you who ever said that. I need one. Anybody want to tell me how to get one?.._

_**Two: Review,**__REVIEW, review. Or else I won't post Chapter three. (__**Dangles chapter three in your face.**__) Na na na-na. ;P_

_**Four: There are special thank you's I have to give out. **_

_**+The Gazette lover (For helping me type some)**_

_**+Deathlove ( for reading all my crappy ones)**_

_**and to Bluberries, for slapping me when I made Sesshoumaru say certain thing that will continue to go unnamed. **_

_**Cheers!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Promise me Forever

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha as we all know

Author's Note: Kagome's a hanyou.

Recap: _How dare he imply she'd had someone else's child?!_

Common sense kicked in. Naturally, the baka would think that. He hadn't seen her in_ eight years. _

That meant he didn't know that he had a daughter.

_Maybe, _Kagz thought, _if I get him to go away before Asumi get's home, I could still keep her existence hidden from him._

"My daughter has nothing to do with you. Goodbye jackass." Kagome said tartly.

His eyes narrowed slightly. " In that case, I have no business here Mikage." He growled through gritted teeth. He strode quickly to the door and yanked it open when— "

Asumi danced in, chatting happily with her cousin Souta by her side.

"What the-"Sesshoumaru was shocked. '_Crap!', K_agome thought. "Momma can I have some ginger cookies while I do my homework?", she asked in her jovial tone. Then she gave the best kawaii puppy dog face _ever._ "Yes. Go in the kitchen _watashi no chisai 1," K_agome practically coed to her _adorable_ pup. " Thanks Momma, c'mon Sota-kun!", Asumi said. She reached up on her tippity toes and pecked kagome on her cheek. Then she tugged her favorite cousin along, glancing curiously at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru counted to 10, letting Kagome have enough time to put a barrier around her pup and nephew.

" You **bitch**!", Sesshoumaru's appearance changed rapidly as he lunged for her. Kagome held out her hand, intending to purify his ass to hell. But her miko powers failed her. Her eyes clouded a bit. She couldn't kill the boy she'd loved 8 years before, so what made her think she could kill him now?

As Sesshoumaru darted closer towards her with blood lust eyes, she closed her eyes, preparing for his brutal onslaught...waiting for him to finish her.

Nothing happened. _'What the-"_

Kagome thought as she opened her eyes to find her eyes.. "_Asumi?!"_Asmui stood between her two parents, her tiny claws wrapped around her Father's fist. "_**Get away from my Okaasan, **__**NOW!" **_ Asumi demanded, her little form shaking.

Sesshoumaru glared at his pup. His neon red eyes glowing, he growled a warning. "_Mind your business pup. GO and leave your alpha's __alone__ pup."_

Suddenly, the air felt as though it was crushing

them, (Meaning Sesshoumaru, and Kagome)making it hard to breathe. Asumi's silver hair was pitch black and flowing angrily behind her enraged face. Her eyes bleed a pulsing,violent, indigo color, her claws growing. Her canine fangs grew 4 inches, helping create a picture of a powerful,lethal, _dangerous _ little hanyou.

"_**What the heck did I say?", **_Asumi all but growled. Asumi's claws were crushing Sesshoumaru's arm….

"You'd better do like she says, Sesshoumaru. She has _your_ temper you know," Kagome smugly told Sesshoumaru.

Abruptly Sesshoumaru flew backwards, into the wall. He layed still a moment .(Asumi immediately changed into her normal self again.)

"Oh Kami! Now I have all of this mess to clean up all of this mess!", Kagome sighed.

Just than Sota walked in, intending to give Asumi her half eaten cookie.

He looked around, munching contently on her cookie. "What happened here?Did you just knock out a customer?", he asked innocently.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. Picking up her broom, she muttered :

"You have _no_ idea."

8888888888888

AN: Hey howdy hey my fans! Please review! No seriously, Review! I have 55 follows and I don't get that many reviews. For the sake of my sanity, _**please**_ review. It helps me write awesome chappies!

_Cheers!_


	4. Chapter 4

Promise me Forever

Disclaimer: Not Rumiko Takahashi, y'all. Sorry. Sniff.

A.N: Remember that Sesshou's inner doggie talking will always be in bold, and when Sesshy's talking to his inu side, it'll be bold , his inner self calls Sessh' 'Maru'. I made his inner self a bit more..sophisticated. I don't appreciate how people are downgrading him. If you don't like the subtle change, **shrugs shoulders indifferently **go cry a river in a secluded corner.

Chapter 4

Sesshoumaru's Pov

She hadn't told him.

Anger roared through his veins like a had borne his child, and she hadn't told took a deep breath, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

He'd tell her what he'd thought-"

'**No Maru. Think it through first.'**

__**'**_** hn…'**_

Glaring at Kagome, (who was still sweeping up) he said:

"We need to talk."

Kagome nodded and pointed towards the kitchen. "I'll be back in a little bit, _my kakudan_ (special)," she murmured to Asumi. Asumi nodded, after sending Sesshoumaru a glare, she tugged along her cousin, pushing through the swinging doors. Sesshoumaru counted to 10, letting kagome have enough time to put a barrier around he rpup, and nephew.

When Sesshoumaru heard the 2nd door swish close, he turned to her, growling.

Kagome's mouth tightened. " Not here, anyone might walk in." "Is there a private place here?"

She gave a curt nod and lead the way to the right of the hallway. Sesshoumaru shut the door firmly, taking brief inventory of the 'private place.' It was a quiet place, a grassy little area, with a tanish benches, and a gurgling little water fountain.

He swung towards her.

"Why did it take you _eight years_ to let me know I was a father? Or you didn't child support until now? " he said bitterly. Her fist tightened, and her eyes darkened.

"I don't need or give a damn thing from your sorry a** excuse of a _man_." She hissed at him.

He barely suppressed the urge to throttle her. Sesshoumaru Takahashi didn't lose control, no matter what the predicament was.

" Then why send me the picture now?"

"Like hell I did!"

Even though his anger, he recognized the sincerity in her voice. He couldn't deny the pure shock when she'd first saw him.

"You mean that, don't you?"

She nodded.

"Then who?"

She shrugged her shoulders. " How would I know? Does it matter?", she raked her claws through her hair.

"Even if our marriage was a mistake, surely I deserve to know i had fathered a pup."

She crossed her arms, hugging herself. "Well?", he snapped at her. Annoyed by her slowness to answer. Anger flared in her face. "You wanted the divorce."

"I had a right to know," he insisted stubbornly. He moved towards her, as if trying to impel and answer from her. Squaring her petite shoulders, she advanced toward to face."You were having my pup. I should've been told." "Aren't you a so-called great and powerful youkai demon? Why couldn't you smell my pregnancy back then?", she sneered at him.

" I was only a mere pup back then. I didn't know any better," he calmly stated.

Kagome raked her hands through her hair, anxiously. " I don't know what you want me to say Sesshoumaru. By the time I knew I was pregnant our marriage was over."

He looked at 'd thought she didn't look a day over 18 when he'd first saw her. Now he saw the added maturity in they way she stood, confronting him.

" You were having _my_ child,Mikage,".he insisted stubbornly." What was the point?" Kagome sniffed a little. Sesshoumaru handed her his handkerchief. " You were busy taking your father's place and saving the Company you had a life mapped out that didn't include a child."

'_or me'..._At that thought Kagome averted her eyes from his.

He told himself he didn't remember those 2 months being husband to her. That wasn't true. He remembered perfectly well-the furious quarrel with his father over his engagement to a _miko-hanyou_ girl, recalled storming out of the inn, intent on showing the ole fool he could do this himself, manage his own life.

A runaway marriage would do it. It wasn't difficult to convince her to go along with him. But this wasn't the old Kagome, the silly/sweet young women who'd been so dazzled by his 'love' for her, she'd gone along with everything (well, almost) he'd said.

Sesshoumaru slammed the door on those memories. He'd better focus on the present. "And you figured you didn't need me." He realized that their pup, probably didn't need him either. " I have my pack,"she said with a small smile. She gestured the Mikage's _very_ different auras.

The movement sent a whiff of her scent to him.

'_**Sakura flowers and Sunshine'...**_

88888888888

End Notes: HERE'S THE WAY I WORK PEOPLE,I WRITE, **YOU** READ IT, THEN **YOU** REVEIW. OOH and by the way, I won't be posting chappie 5 until I get 40 reviews. So until than, happy Friday!

_**Cheers!**_


	5. Chapter 4 5

Chapter 4.5

Promise me Forever

Sorry guys, I know you were all expecting a chappie….but this is a quick response to all my readers about the reviews. *Hears disappointed sighs* I know, I know, I suck at life.

*Takes deep breath and rubs neck sheepishly*

Gomen nasai for demanding 40 reviews in Chapter 4. I didn't realize that demanding them wasn't nice(?). Honestly, I was only joking. I didn't really expect people to ACTUALLY review.

So, in all seriousness, if uhhh….people tend to send me a bunch of reviews that I particularly don't like….well then I'll stop writing this story ultimately. I understand that my joke about reviews was out of bounds and I apologize.

One of the most of the hurtful reviews that I received said (and I'm directly quoting) that 'I'm only writing this story to get a certain numbers of reviews'.

I actually cried because of this (or because my A.C. was broken). I put a lot of effort into this writing piece and to all those people who gave me encouraging reviews I claim you the best friggin' peeples EVER!

Sincerely,

Lady Takahashiblu

P.S.

Thanks Bluberries for letting me snot up your shirt!

**Bluberries: You're not (**insert long line of curse words here**) welcome!**

**Do you know how much this cost?! 3.99 at the thrift store!**


	6. Chapter 6

Promise me Forever

Chapter 6

A/N: Hi guys! Sorry about the _really long _wait. I needed to think, for a while. Thank you all awesome Reviewers! Without you guys….** Shakes head slowly...**Also note that Sesshou's beast is _ALWAYS _in **bold**, and Sesshy will always be in italics! Well anyways, on with the story!

Annoyed he still remembered her scent; he rubbed his nose.

'**As if that will help'.**

" They thought you shouldn't tell me?" This part of the Mikage clan never had so much money, as he recalled. He'd honestly expected them to be lining up for child support _long_ before this.

She looked at him with such an odd expression; he couldn't even a name to call it.

"They opposed to our marriage as much as your family did, _remember_? They never held with a marriage with someone from another world. My Father said only grief could come from it."

A bittersweet smile formed on his face." Looks like he was right, doesn't it?"

Kagome lifted her chin stubbornly, eyes fierce. "_I _have Asumi. _I _don't consider her source of grief_ no matter _what_." _

"Asumi." He didn't even know the rest of her name. " What's the rest of it?"

She didn't look away. " Asumi Kakudan Mikage, like mine."

It stuck then, _he had a __daughter._

"Why does she think I was never around? Did you even bother to tell her the truth?" He spat angrily.

Kagome winced at that. "_Of course._ She knows her father's name. She understands that we went our separate ways." Kagome's face clouded a bit, uncertainty flashing in her eyes.

"Eventually she stopped asking about you. She gets plenty of masculine attention, if that's what you're worried about. She's a well loved child." A soft smile lit her features.

"_Figures."_ He muttered. ' _The Mikage clan have always protected their own. '_

Kagome crossed her arms again, frowning slightly. " You can go, and I'll ensure that everything goes back to the 'norm' around here." She offered with a half-hoping heart. "_ I don't think so, __Mikage__." _"Why not? You don't _want _a daughter-correct?" "That maybe so Mikage, but this Sesshoumaru has one. This Sesshoumaru cannot just simply '_walk away'_ or live in denial."

She took a deep breath, drawing comfort from the friendly auras of her pack.

'Then prepare to meet my-_our_ -daughter."

His world had shifted for eternal, he had a daughter.

88888888888888-

Kagome's Pov

She was miserable. She sat on the porch swing; gazing at the field of random flowers her family (together one summer) had planted together.

She slowly shook her head, trying to rid her memory of Sesshoumaru….

The sight of him this afternoon…looking as handsome as the day she'd first saw him...Her heart had spluttered and almost stopped. He was back, and she had to come with term with that.

She closed her eyes, letting the remains of the slowly disappearing sunset warm the inside of her eyelids. She knew what she had to do. She had to tell her pup that her father was here. She just didn't know how. 'Kami, _please_ let me find the words to tell her without hurting _my kakudan.' _Panic clenched her heart. '_ Onegai! Don't let Sesshoumaru's coming won't hurt her. She's too young!' _ Kagome's sudden panic filled prayer repeated over and over in her mind until she felt somewhat better.

Certainly there weren't any words for _this _situation. Telling her family that Sesshoumaru was back had been difficult enough; telling her daughter would be infinitely worse.

Her Okaasan-Izayoi- had been rigidly fair, her father (Touga), had been comforting but silencing the angry clamor of her 3 brothers, who wanted to murder Sesshoumaru, and dump his body in the deeps part of the channel. Her sister, Rin who was married now, hadn't been present, but would have undoubtedly joined when she heard.

Her mother had been firm. Sesshoumaru had a right to see his daughter, Izayoi Mikage had said. They'd have to put up with it, or risk losing her in court. So they'd _have _to put up with it, for Asumi's sake.

That had been the only thing to keep the twins and Inuyasha behave, she suspected. Kouga and Ginta (the twins) considered themselves substitute Fathers, while Inuyasha has always been the big brother to his niece. None of them would do _anything _to hurt Asumi.

Sighing, Kagome rubbed her temples. "Okaasan?" Asumi pushed through the door and let it bang behind her. Making Kagome wince and rub her midnight Han you ears.

"Izayoi Obasan said you wanted to discuss something with me."

Kagome forced her spurt of panic down and patted the cushioned seat next to her.

"Come sit next to me, aijin. We need to talk."

Asumi scooted next onto the swing. '_Her hakamas are too short already.'_ Kagz noticed automatically. _ ' She is going to have her father's height.'_

Her face clouded. "Is it about the man I knocked out for you? Are you upset with me momma?" Asumi took a whiff of Kagome's aura. " You're. Dreading something (?) Okaasan," Asumi murmured. Startled Kagome stiffened, her ears twitching jerkily. "I.I have been talking to the guy I beat up." Asumi confessed; her eyes averted from Kagomes.

"I only went to him - the guy I beat up- because I wanted to know why his inner youkai demon kept calling me, _why _he smelled so familiar."

Asumi paused a moment, her little mokomoko swaying in the wind. "So I confronted him," she shrugged casually. "So you know _who _he is, aijin?" Kagome murmured softly.

"He's my Father." Asumi said simply. Kagome nodded and pulled her close, sensing building tears. " I-I-it makes sense I guess. I still don't get _why _he's here after all this time." Her voice faulted, and Kagome rubbed her back soothingly.

" _Why _Okaasan? He didn't want to see me before, so_ why now?_ I don't understand Momma?" Asumi sobbed, her tears soaking Kagome's shirt.

Kagome stilled rigidly. "I... I _couldn't tell him _...your father...about you. I couldn't...I couldn't ...let him _take you. _I was afraid he'd ...he'd ...I couldn't...I." Kagome sobbed broken-ly. Asumi wrapped her arms around Kagome's neck nuzzling her gently. "I thought...I thought it was for the best." Kagome's muffled voice tried to explain brokenly. Asumi pulled back, and stared into Kagome's eyes. Kagome could've _sworn _ she saw pity in her daughter's lovely blue eyes.

"I understand ...I think," Asumi murmured gently to her Okaasan. She snuggled into Kagome's arm again.

"What. ... What did you guys talk about?" Kagome asked while running her claws through Asumi's silver hair.

At that, Asumi's eye's brightened considerably. " He said -_ well more so his Beast said- _I was his _kakudan_, his special pup-" _ (Kagome's thinking at that sentence: _WOW Sesshou! You're better at this than what I gave you credit for! What a guy-) "And he said you're hiswoman, and that you _belong _with him and- (Kagome's_ thinking (etc): __**Gritting her teeth. **__That _**asshole.**_ THAT _**POSSESSIVE **_**PRICK-**_) " that he still loves you."

Kagome's heart leaped, but she couldn't help but to feel conflicted. '_How could he __still__ love me if he was the one who left me? What if...its just his beast was just saying that? So…. was it he or his inner demon who had thrown her away like a toy. . A doll...a...__**whore**_?'

888888888888-End Note:

Sorry about the wait. I'm working on another story so hope that's a good excuse. _**Ducks angry tomatoes.**_

Happy Friday!

Ja ne!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

AN/: Hey peebles, here's your long awaited chapter, I know its waayy overdue(like most of my library books :p) My dearest friend has done me the honor of typing up this chapter for me from my notebook... she also has an acc and write fanfics

If you want to go check out her page and her stories if you're interested:

Malay_da_princess

Enjoy!

* * *

Sesshomaru pulled into the driveway of Mikage Inn late that evening, his lights reflected from his eyes of a furry shell colored neko who looked at him as if deciding whether to attack.

'My daughter's a neko?...'

That was one of the many things he didn't know about his child. Maybe that's why he wasn't able to stay in his room at the villages only resort hotel. He never intended to make a family, or even start one. The example his parents has set would be enough to sour anyone on the prospect of parenthood.

'Its too late now we and alpha and father to the pup now..'

_This Sesshomaru knows._ Or he could go back to Tazo, China. Forget this ever happened, if it is best for the former mate and pup, we could go 'Maru'... _Impossible_. This Sesshomaru doesn't _run _or pretended.

'Still should that prove on alternative...?'

_Of course, _he got out of the red convertible, his footsteps quiet on soft soil. The neko, apparently deciding whether he was a threat or not, padded silently beside him. He rounded the Inn with the neko in peaceful silence. The Mikage Clan waited on the wraparound porch, looking ready for a brutal battle.

'So she told them, hmmm... this should be amusing.'

They couldn't stop him. They had no reason to welcome him, but they could choose to make this more difficult than necessary... Silence slammed Sesshomaru's ears.

"Good evening Sesshomaru." Izayo, Mikage didn't offer to shake hands, but at least she didn't have her .22 rifle in sight.

"Mrs. Mikage," He nodded at her in respect. Good leader strong fighter. Nice woman... "Where is Kagome, I'd like to speak with her.." Kagome's younger brother shoved himself away from the porch railing. He spat on Sesshomaru's left.

"Maybe she don't want to talk to you."

His eyes were tinted red in anger. The pup's name floated up to him from the past, Inuyasha. "That's enough, Inuyahsa." Izayoi's soft maternal voice carried authority. She eyed Sesshomaru for a moment. "Kagome's down at Ichii's creek." Sesshomaru nodded, tilted his head in thanks, and gracefully stroded away from the Mikage's intense stares. He was aware of the fact that their stares were watching for his every move, he disappeared into the woods. Kagome was sitting crossed legged in the feild of flowers, her hands moving to form different symbols. Her plush lips whispered fragments of ancient Mikage miko language.

Surly she must've felt his aura intrude her meditating, but didn't cease to acknowledge him. The summer wind blew pleasing scents of Ichii's flowers around the field. He strolled towards Kagome, her slim form went still.

'Slim...yes but theres a soft roundness to her figure...'

Her inky blue hair was pulled into a messy bun her hanyou ears twitching... He looked at her, one of them had to break the silence, "Perhaps," he started to say as she opened her eyes warily and stretched out. "This Sesshomaru should've called before hand."

She shook her head, the movement sending strands of inky blue curls across her cheeks. "Its alright, I thought you'd probably be back tonight." A smile briefly ghosted on her lips, "We have things go settle... I guess."

"Hn... you told your pack."

"I had to. They immediately saw a change in my aura. You surly cannot comeback and expect to cause a comment."

"How did pup take it?", he leaned casually back, arms crossed. She hilted her head a bit. "Quite well I think. Passively, she has too much of you genes." Kagome grumbled the last part.

He arched an eyebrow. "Funny _Mikage._ It isn't everyday this Sesshomaru wakes up to here he's father to a pup former mate, hasn't bothered to tell me." Kagome took a deep breath inhaling the lovely scent. "You're not being fair, Sesshomaru." "_ Fair? _This Sesshomaru doesn't feel likd being fair, Mikage."

"I tried to tell you." Kagz said serenly.

He raised his eyebrow.

"Tried how? I'm not so hard to find, Mikage."

Some emotion flickered across her face. Once he'd thought he knew every emotion, every look, every gesture. Maybe that had been an illusion. "I came to China." she said slowly, looking him dead in the eye. "Not long after the papers ." He knew. He remembered his mother's harsh, greedy voice encouraging him to write the papers... the divorcing papers.

"And?"he asked quietly.

Unconsciously he laid his clawed hand on his shoulder. "I came to the Takahashi building and found that you had settled quite comfortably in your world. A world that didn't include a baby or a wife."

Kagome finally looked up at him, metting his eyes.

"..." Sesshomaru stared into her lovely blue eyes, getting lost in them.

'No. Let it go. We have to do what's best for pup 'Maru.'

Kagome gently shook herself and looked down.

"Let's just talk about now Sesshou," Kagome whispered. He stared at her frowning. He wanted to push for answers, but she had a point. He had an urge to walk away, all he could offer the pup was money.

He'd lost the capacity to form close relationships a _long time ago_ if he'd ever had it.

'Well not entirely Maru' (Beast)

'What?'

'You may not be able to form close relationships but I was equipped with this stuff.'

'...'

'Think on it. We owe both of them that much, at least.'

'...hn'

"When can I speak to her again?" He tossed the question at her. Her soft mouth tightened.

"Tomorrow, I don't think we should overwhelm her."

"I have a business to run, Mikage. Tomorrow after school. Be here." Sesshoumaru stroded away.

"I said I'd not like to overwhelm my daughter. I'm not going to let you force her to do something she isn't ready for just because you're in a _hurry _Sesshoumaru.

He swung his body, facing hers, his showed stubbornness. He snatched her wrists in his strong hands, feeling her calloused skin and a steady pulse.

"Its already been her lifetime, I won't wait."

"Fine." She jerked her hands free, fierce maternal love blazed on her face. "Just be careful of what you say to her. If you hurt Asumi, I promise you, you'll _regret _the day you ever heard of Mikage Mount.


End file.
